high school with inu and ocs
by gangsta4life
Summary: my first fic no flames flame me and i will find you kagoc at first but will become a kaginu
1. new school and friends

This is my first fic so be gentle. Chap.1 New School, old memories  
  
Kagome walked up the school steps as she reached the door she sighed and walked in. She found the office rather quickly and got her schedule. "shit was all she could think math first" she walked and the teacher announced "class we have a new student kagome higurashi" who would be so kind as to show her around the school no one raised their hand so she bowed her head then a guy raised his hand. "I'll do it" was all he said  
  
"Mr. carter you speak" the teacher joked "alright you will show her around go on "Kagome looked at the guy. He was a wigger sagged south pole pants, a phatfarm zipper up hoody and shoes and crooked red and white hat. They walked into the hall and he started asking polite questions. "So where ya from" he asked Sakura high he nodded I'm Dante by the way. She looked down didn't show really any emotion. He gazed at her what's wrong he asked. Its nothing she answered she answered. No it ain't he countered really what's wrong he asked concerned. I just don't think you'll ever be my friend she stated huh we just he asked yeah but I saw you walk in your cool everybody hangs on the words you say and me I' m nobody the new kid she sighed nah it ain't like that here and done worry I'll make sure you fit in just for you consider it a present.  
  
The morning went by uneventful then at lunch she went and sat in the back of the cafeteria. I don't know what ta do with her inu she's just so miserable Dante stated I see what you mean sad inu. inu was your average punk nobody knew why he hung with Dante since Dante was a wigger. Maybe sango could cheer her up said inu yeah maybe Dante answered sango Dante called. sango walked over to Dante and hugged him what up see that girl over dere he pointed at kagome while asking yeah answered sango I want you to help me cheer her up she is pretty cool he said ,sango answered alright I do like her fashion sense anyway . with that sango walked and invited kagome to come eat lunch with the rest of them. The school day ended and kagome walked home alone as she was walking through one of the worst neighborhoods in town as a shortcut she was grabbed it was dark in the alley way so she couldn't see who the man was but she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he tore at her shirt she screamed for help. Her prayers were answered as she heard Dante's voice let her go and just as the man looked up he got a jaw breaking right hook right in the face. The man crumpled under the blow and ran. kagome had fallen unconscious during the struggle so Dante picked her up bridal style an began to carry her home during the walk kagome had latched herself onto him good thing she live around the corner from me he thought. As he walked her up her porch steps he heard kagome's mother scream what did you did to my daughter. He then explained the story to her. After that Dante carried kagome up to her room and placed her on her be as she awakened good your awake he said now could you let go of my shirt she released him and blushed she's cute when she blushes thought Dante I'll see you tomorrow alright. Kagome grabbed him and spun him around this is for saving me she said and gave him a soft kiss Dante was in disbelief but smiled I'll meet you out front around 7:30 okay and with that he left smiling and thinking she's going to fit in just fine. That's it for tonight Please r/r . 


	2. the wimpy wolf and the skank

I have updated yeah son that's right XD Disclaimer: "stare lawyers down" I don't own shit Chap.2 the stupid wolf and the skank  
  
As promised Dante walked up to kagomes house around 7:30. He waited five minutes and finally took out his cell phone and called her house he got her mother and told her to tell kag to hurry up. Kagome came running down the stares and saw Dante. "Hey your finally here" said Dante Kagome responded with a nod. Alright let's go and they began to walk to school. Dante told kagome to wait outside of another house. Telling her he was getting another person to hurry up. Moments later Dante was seen walking out the front door with inu chatting about someone she didn't know. Dante told kagome to hurry up and they began to ascend the school steps.  
  
(At school)  
  
The three just barely made it into first period. They took there seats and were bored throughout the whole period. Second period arrived and the teacher let them have a free period to do other homework or just chat as long as nothing was broken. Dante was sitting in the corner talking to everybody with a bunch of girls and inu. Kagome had decided not to go over there because she knew no one.(a/n yes I made her shy got a problem) Then she heard Dante's voice. Kagome come over here said Dante. She looked up and shyly walked over. He picked her up and put her in his lap (a/n yes you can do this in those crappy school chairs I have done it XD) He then introduced her to every one in the group. Then a voice was heard over the crowd Dante, inu why are u hanging out with some new girl that looks like me when you could have the real me. Dante looked up and saw her, the queen bitch of them all kikyo. Dante hated her but she loved inu so he put up with it, but to him this was crossing a line especially coming from a girl who cheated on her boyfriend for his brother. Dante then noticed kagome head lower he pulled her protectively closer and said kikyo ya know what shut the fuck up you two timing slut. Inu had to admit kikyo could be a bitch so he didn't say anything. Kikyo in a rage swung and hit kagome who was in Dante's lap. Dante almost lost control so he put kagome on the desk and walked over at kikyo. He was about to tell her off real bad but inu jumped in and said relax man relax; that's when Dante snapped at inu. What she hit kagome, dude I know she's your girl and all but really she's been a bitch since the 6th grade with sango and you defend her how can you do that to me inu. Inu responded with listen man she's not all that bad maybe you and I should rethink our friendship if that's the way you're going to be. Dante calmed down and looked inu sternly in the eye then said after all you and I have been through together ,after all the blame I've taken for you, after all the times I let you cry on my shoulder about your parents death your gonna throw it away over some girl, I though you were better than this inu. Dante then shook his head and walked away and began to see if she was okay.  
  
Up until lunch the day was uneventful. Dante was going to apologize to inu and try to inu he didn't want to lose his friendship. He didn't se sango sitting down so saved her a seat then got in line for lunch. He then saw her running in a minute later. He called over to her and told her to cut in front of him and kagome. After they all sat down Dante began to look around. Where the hell is inu was all he thought. Then he saw him sitting with kikyo and all her prepped out friends. What is he doing said Dante. He called out to him and inu just looked at him coldly and shook his head. Whatever thought Dante he the looked at kagome and thought she is very spaced out and shy she must have had a hard time with somebody last year. He was gonna find out who. He then saw kouga come over and begin to hit on kagome at first kagome was polite and refused him nicely nut kouga became more forceful. Finally Dante told kouga to back off and stop. Kouga glared at him and said tis wasn't over.  
  
The day ended and Dante walked kagome home. At her door kagome turned around and said Dante I am sorry for causing you all this trouble you don't have to fight with people just for my sake. Dante just stared at her in awe and said kagome stop doubting yourself I am doing what's right I know I am a bit over protective but ya know what your worth it. Kagome blushed at this comment and hugged him thanks again and she kissed him one more him only a little more passionate than before. He smirked at this and left. She closed the door and thought I've got a boyfriend maybe he wont be as cruel as him.  
  
Well I am tired and need sleep hope you enjoyed please r/r I want reviews lots of reviews but no flames 


End file.
